Meeting The Family
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Sydney officially introduces Adrian to her father... AU Sydrian Implied Lime


Time for me to try my hand at a Bloodlines fanfic. This is **Sydrian**, my only straight OTP. AU. Can't wait for the Ruby Circle to finally come out, I'm dying over here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines. All rights go to Richelle Mead, that vampire goddess. **

**Warnings: Lime, just implied**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Family<strong>

Sydney Sage straightened the dark red tie on her dashingly handsome boyfriend who fidgeted with the cuff links on his black blazer. The couple were getting ready for dinner with the infamous Jared Sage, the blonde's strict and cold father. After graduation he finally agreed to meeting the art student. A reservation was set up at some overpriced restaurant on the outskirts of town.

"Are you ready for this? My father probably won't warm up to your.. Ivashkov charm," the architecture graduate asked while smoothing out her light blue dress and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear in front of the mirror in their bedroom. A smooth voice she knew so well replied,"I'll be fine. Junior Sage is supposed to be there too, right?" She nodded, looking anxiously in the mirror. Adrian came and embraced her waist, his head snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Don't be so nervous, this is family, right? You've known them your entire life." He kissed her neck. "You look gorgeous, by the way. A female Adonis."

"Look at you, applying your artistic knowledge into everyday life."

"Hey, I learned from the best," he declared. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door with the keys twirling on his finger. "Let's get going, princess."

* * *

><p>The fancy bulb lights along the exterior of the restaurant came into view. The pair stepped out of the luxurious red car and entered the building holding hands.<p>

"We're with the a reservation under the name 'Sage'," Sydney said to the hostess. Lead to their table, they were greeted with forced, stretched smiles, if you could even call them that. "Hello, father," she greeted automatically as she sat. Adrian on the other hand couldn't get the hint to be sweet and simple. Shoving his hand in Jared's face, he excitingly shook his hand with a wide, charismatic smile. "It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Sage. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." When he sat, the nervous blonde kicked him underneath the table.

"Jared," the older male called. "So, Mr. Ivashkov, I've heard you're an Art major."

"Please," the brunette insisted," Call me, Adrian. Mr. Ivashkov is my insanely less good looking father's name."

Furrowing his brow in mild irritation, he repeated his question, stressing his first name. While all of this was occurring, the two Sage sisters sat in fear of their father getting them kicked out of the place. They haven't even ordered yet. On cue, a bouncy redhead waitress came to the table and passed out menus, introducing herself as Sonya or something like that. A tense silence hung over the four as they scanned the menu. Sydney leaned toward her calm boyfriend.

"What the hell, Adrian. Please, let's just get over this already," she hissed into his ear. He rolled his eyes and brushed her off. "I know what I'm doing. I'm an Ivashkov, it's in my blood. So what are you getting, sweetheart?" The last part was said a bit louder, catching her father's ear who responded with a cough and a pulse from the vein pumping on his forehead. When Sonya returned, everyone told her their order and drinks. Jared raised a single brow at Adrian's order.

"Hmm. I see you didn't get any alcohol. Aren't you a recovering alcoholic?" Shocked, Sydney accused," How do you know that? Did you get a background check on him?" Jared, amused, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to see who I was dealing with. So tell me, who is this Rose Hathaway I read you were involved with?" Sydney was about to defend him before Adrian hurled over in uncivilized laughter. Everyone stared at the giggling 24 year old.

"Jared, you are hilarious. Just now that train wreck of a relationship needed to happen in order for me to meet your beautiful daughter, Sydney. Why look at my background? I'm an open book. Ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"And everything. To your heart's content, ask as many questions as you want."

The interrogation began for the both of them. "How long have you been together?"

"1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks, and counting," Sydney answered smoothly.

"What are your plans after college?"

"Hopefully, we'll move to Rome and pursue a career in Italy. Plenty of architecture there, I heard," Adrian replied. Sonya came with their food. The conversation dulled for a bit while they ate. Jared eyed his daughter's plate of steak. "Are you sure you should eat that? Wouldn't want you to lose your figure."

Sydney faltered at the comment on her body. She felt Adrian grow tense beside her and placed a hand over his in warning. "Protein is good for me, father. I know what I'm doing," she said with a stressed smile.

He scuffed. "If you did, then you wouldn't have gone to school for something as silly as architecture."

Adrian barged into the confrontation. "Aren't you proud that she's doing something she's passionate about? Not many people graduate from college at 20 years old." He sipped his drink in distaste. "She should have joined the family business and became a Chemist like myself. Your jobs about as honorable as a mechanic like your mother."

The tall, pale man twitched in agitation at the stubborn old man's words. "Do you get off on bashing women or something? Don't talk to her like that."

"You dare yell at me, art boy? Pfft, I knew this dinner would be a waste of time. You're not worthy of my daughter. You two won't get far."

To everyone's surprise, Adrian grinned as if he said the magic word. "I was just about to get to that, actually." Pulling out a small, velvet box, he turned towards the wide hazel eyed woman that looked about ready to crawl under the table and hide from the world. "Sydney Katherine Sage, I can honestly say I don't know where I'd be without you. You're my fiery heart that guides me out of the darkness, and I want to make you the happiest woman in the world for the rest of our lives."

Kneeling onto the ground, an angered father and the entire restaurant as the audience, Adrian opened the box inhabited by a silver ring with a ruby as the center. She gasped alongside her sister, her hands cupping her face as she nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes," she chanted while leaping at her new fiancee in pure joy. The act left her father stunned, gasping and stuttering like a fish out of water. Adrian turned toward his new father-in-law with a lazy smirk.

"I would've asked for your blessing, but we all know that wouldn't have happened now do we? Ready to ditch this joint, wifey?" She grabbed her purse. "As ready as ever. It was... interesting seeing you tonight, Father. Hope we can do it again sometime!"

With a dramatic slamming of the door and a cheer from the rest of the restaurant, they left the two sages confused and curious. They had more important things to worry about, like how they would celebrate the rest of the night now that they were officially betrothed. In the car, Sydney whispered in his ear,"Let's celebrate in private when we get home, Mr. Ivashkov."

"You read my mind, Mrs. Ivashkov."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my first Bloodlines fanfic. Hope I didn't get out of character or anything like that. I had a strange sense of dejavu when I wrote the ending, which is probably a shitty one, but still. I'm hungry for reviews on how I did so yeah.. feed me.<p> 


End file.
